the other dimension
by Conice
Summary: completely AU genderbent universe; I own nothing. Just your average tomboy living in a rural area, not much in life... at least not until that one night.
1. What a night

"Oh Miriam, I almost forgot it was fionnas' birthday tomorrow I-I mean I've just been sooo busy these last two weeks, its absolute madness!"  
A blonde haired woman was speaking on her phone as she scrambled around on the computer; she had vivid eye shadows and red eyes from neglect of sleep, but the lack of sleep didn't really slow her down, it just made her a little... dingy.

"Yeah, Fionna will be 15, I know she is growing up so quick! But yeah, What should I do Miriam? I have meeting at U.J.S headquarters tomorrow and I cannot miss it, but I don't want Fionna to celebrate her birthday alo-"Before the woman could finish her sentence, she heard the light ringing of a bell, the one that usually signaled that someone has come into the house, that someone was more than likely her daughter; and sure enough, there her daughter. The woman smiled.

"So how was your day sweetie?"But the woman's' smiled turned into a slight inquisitive look as she saw her daughter had her bunny eared hat rolled down her face as if she hiding. She also noticed her cheeks were puffy and red.

"Are you okay Fionna dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Fionna replied swiftly as she continued walk rather briskly up the stairs. The woman was pretty sure her daughter was crying and trying to hide her tears.

"Miriam, I'll talk to you later, I need to reply to this costumer so I can go check on my daughter, I'll see you later, bye"'

* * *

"Ughh! why are dudes such big jerks!?"  
Fionna crashed her head on her pillow as she landed right onto her bed. She felt some relief being in the sanctum of her room rather than where she was the last hour, but it wasn't much.

"Harvey is such a-a BUTT!," Fionna threw her pillow on top of her head, clutching it with an tight grip.

"I mean, you don't tell girls about their weight! What a friggin idoit!"

"mreowwww!" Fionnas' tirade was interrupted by a familiar meow, She looked down and sure enough there was a Calico cat, its bright baby blue eyes fixated on her as it put its' paws on her bed frame, readying itself to jump on her bed.

"Oh, Hi Cake..." Fionna stopped for a moment as she scooted a little further on the bed so the feline could hop on.

"Mreooow" Cake didn't hesitate after Fionna moved; As soon as she got on the bed she was right in Fionna's face. Cake looked Fionna in the face for a few moments and then started started rubbing. Then she started licking Fionna's' tear stained cheeks.

"Oh cake..." Fionna couldn't help but smile. Cake was always there whenever Fionna had a day as rotten as today; This reminded her of the debate on wether or not animals could feel or see human emotions, but Cake proved that to Fionna the moment she came into the girls' life almost 4 years ago.

Fionna remembered back in the day, just before her 11th birthday, how she was begging her mom to get her puppy. Her mom told her the puppy was too much work and that needed a lower maintenance pet such as a hamster or a gold fish. Fionna was never the less, pretty unhappy about it. She tried giving her mom the silent treatment, but that didn't work out too well.

One day while Fionna was on the porch she noticed a feline face with bright blue eyes looking up at her from under The family Sudan. Fionna softly called for the cat to see if it was friendly or not. The cat slowly came out from under the sedan. The cat was a calico, so Fionna knew for sure it was female; the cat slowly came to her eventually and allowed her to pet it.  
As Fionna got to know The cat she noted the it had a very loving personality and enjoyed having company. Fionna decided to name the cat cake, she didn'nt know why, but maybe she was thinking of birthday cake in the back of her mind...? Either way, it actually seemed like a fitting name for the cat.

unfortunately for Fionna, the inevitable came.

Her mom came outside a little later and saw Fionna petting the cat, Her mom had a long frown on her face because she thought Fionna bought a stary to the house to rebel against her. Her mother of course gave her lecture and ultimatum, but Fionna insisted to her mom that the cat just showed up on their porch; The argument cooled down a little, but it still a little heated too.  
Her mom didn't cool down until she started to get to know the cake, her mom eventually fell for the cat and started letting her in the house; before the family knew it, Cake had pretty adopted them.

And that was how Cake became apart of her life. Fionna never stopped wondering where the cat came from though; Cake had obviously been around people otherwise she would be a wild cat, so maybe her family moved away...? It was a little hard to believe because their house was almost in the middle of nowhere and stray cats were generally in cities and suburbs, as a matter fact, the only cats that would be out here would be wild cats like bob cats or mountain lions. The wild life was also another issue too because chances of domestic cats and dogs being able to live out here wouldn't be to good, they would more than likely be killed by the the predators; There was a possibility that someone dropped her off in front of the house, but that was a very wild theory.

Fionna just simply didn't have the a faint clue where Cake came from, but it really didn't matter because Cake was good companion and she had stayed with them for the last four years and if she came here on own from somewhere she didn't seem too interested in finding her way back.

"Fionna honey are you alright?" Fionna nearly jumped and Cakes tail went real puffy for a moment at the sudden sound of the door knocking and her mother calling.

"Ooooh um... yeah, I'm f-fine mom," Fionna blurted out almost incoherently; Fionna had been so startled she had trouble being presentable at the moment, It was making her hope her mother wasn't going to walk in and see her looking the way she way she did. Fionna was one of those people who just didn't want **ANYONE** to see her cry. It made her feel soo... vulnerable and pathetic, it really did; It wasn't acceptable either because she had a reputation for being a very tough gal amongst her peers. She had gotten into soo many scuffles and fists fights and never cried during them, so this was not acceptable one bit, especially since she was crying about a comment a boy made about her; completely _**unacceptable. **_

_"Please don't come in- please don't come in-" _Fionna kept chanting to herself_, _anxiety building up in her_, "Please don't come, please don't com- ahhh man," _sure enough the door started creaking open; with great haste Fionna quickly turned her back toward the door and her incoming mother and began sing her saliva to help rub the streaks off her fac_e. "Damn it, Damn it, shit, shit, shit," _All this time Cake was still rubbing on her back_.  
_

"Honey?" Her mom asked_  
_

"Um yeah?" Fionna replied as she jarred her head a little bit in her mothers' direction.

"Honey, look at me please"

Fionna looked at her mother. "Oh God, I hope I hope she doesn't realize-"

"Fionna, what's wrong? please tell me baby" Her mom inquired as she held a very sympathetic this point, Fionna knew her mom knew that she was crying, and knew it from the moment she walked into the house.

_"Ah, FML..." _Fionna cursed herself, it seemed like the whole world was against her today.

"mom it is nothing really" Fionna huffed a little bit as she looked away and bit her lower lip in frustration. Fionna had a tendency to bite her lip to a point where she would put some puncture marks sometimes, but luckily she didn't taste any blood this time; Blood tasted disgusting.

"Honey please, you have been coming home everyday really angry and unhappy, I want to know what is wrong."

Fionna went quiet for a few moments trying to figure out what to do or how she was going to get herself out of this situation, but her mother broke the silence.

"Please.."

_"Looks like there is no way out of this Fionna, just got to face the music..."_

Fionna took a deep sigh, "At school, there was this boy named Harvey that I kinda of have liked a lot for quite awhile now, since the start of Freshman year. Well he broke up with his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago, so I decided to well... um... ask him out. So I came up to him during lunch break and asked if he wanted to hang out or something. He gave me this godawful look like I was some sort of disease or something and asked me how many twinkies I ate"

Fionna felt herself starting to cry again, something like that shouldn't have bothered her because she always had some prick that bothered her about her weight just so they could get under her skin, but this wasn't different because she felt highly infatuated with this lad and when he said it felt like lightning hit her and the sky fell with it.

"Oh sweetie" her mom looked pretty hurt herself "Don't listen to that boy, you're not fat, you're gorgeous and well curved and shaped," her mom smiled "You have a beautiful body type and lovely blonde hair too, there are a lot of guys out there that find that sexy, so don't let this boy tell you otherwise"

"Thanks mom," Fionna couldn't help but smile... even although she was also crying at the moment.

"Fionna dear, you're going to find a boy MUCH better than this one sometime when you get older, Boys are really immature in high school, almost as bad as wild chimpanzees and monkeys," Fionna couldn't help but let a little chuckle, that was actually pretty true. "When you get out of high school, you'll have a better time; guys generally become a little more receptive and mature and mature as they get to be twenty something. But I promise you will find someone, it will just more than likely be much later."

Her mom walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and continued.

"I know it wasn't easy for me, I dated so many guys before I found your father and it was a lot of work finding him because he was a very shy man. He was actually sat next to me in one of my college classes but kept his face buried in his book. I remembered he had such a hard time talking to me at first but he eventually got comfortable with me and so he started asking me out and the rest is history," the woman smiled.

Fionna nodded.

"You have never really strike me as being interested in any guys and dating Fionna, how did this all happen?" her mom had an amused smile.

Fionna kinda of frowned "well that is because I am not, he just kind of got my attention because he has been in every class I have had so far. He was kinda of cute, and he always made the funniest jokes in class... but I don't think he really noticed me"

"Ah, I see."

"But now I realize he is an A-hole, so I won't bother with him anymore..." Fionna huffed a little bit.

"I'm glad to hear that, that is exactly what you should do, and remember what I said, in due time it will all be better," Her mom paused "By the way, I'll make your favorite meal tonight. I was originally going to make chicken and potatoes tonight but I it can wait".

Fionna perked up and her eyes lit up

"You mean you'll go get pizza at Kalis?"

"yeah, we'll leave whenever you're ready".

* * *

"Sooo tired," Fionna yawned as she stepped into her room. She then turned off the lights and threw off her t-shirt and shorts.

Fionna crashed on her bed in her under wear and bra; It was too warm at night for her to wear her footsie Pajamas in the summer so she often wore undergarments or sometimes, nothing.

Fionna looked to her right side to look out the window, and sure enough Cake was sitting there, starring out the window. Cake seemed pretty interested as she kept starring out the window, maybe she saw some animal lurking around the foliage or something but whatever it was Cake was intense about it.

Fionna was pretty curious to see what Cake was looking at she rolled over toward the window and sat up. Fionna scanned the horizon from the window, she couldn't see anything though.

"sheesh cake, what is out there?" Fionna chuckled.

The cat didn't really seem to pay attention to her though, it was still looking out the window.

Fionna frowned as she noticed Cake's tail was starting to fizzle and she was making a slight rumbling noise. Cake had never done this before and it made Fionna worry; Maybe there was an unwanted presence in the yard, perhaps an intruder? or even a big wild animal?

"mreooow" stood on her hind legs and start clawing at the glass window. The cat then turned her head to Fionna as if she was saying _"can you please open the window?"_

Fionna held an unsure look on her face, it wasn't exactly safe out in the woods at night; Fionna had seen a bear outside her mothers flower bed and on top of that her mother also lost her beagle too a mountain a couple of years ago as well, so yes, it was something to be concerned about...

"Mreoooow" Cakes' mews kept getting more frantic, for whatever reason, she _really_ wanted outside.

"If you insist..." Fionna decided to open the window, or Cake would probably keep her up all night. Cake didn't even let Fionna open the window half way when she managed to jump out. Fionna raised an eyebrow in amusement; Fionna stopped for a moment, she was really curious as to what Cake was up to, so the girl decided she would follow the cat.

Fionna went to her closet and pulled out the first shirt she could which was a blue quarter sleeved shirt. She then pulled out the first bottom she could, a dark blue skort. Now Fionna needed some shoes she could slip on, but she didn't want to wear her bunny slippers so she pull out a pair of Mary janes and slipped them on; wasn't Fionna's idea of a practical outfit, but she didn't want to waste any time getting outside.

Fionna grabbed her purse containing her phone and gameboy and bolted out of room, across the hall way all the way down the stairs and out the front door. Fionna could have sworn she set a world record.

"Cake!" Fionna called out as she ran in the direction she saw the cat bound into. As she ran Fionna realized she forgot something...  
a flashlight. Luckily for her though, The moon and starts were very bright tonight so she could see alright; but that did not stop the girl from tripping on a root.

"Oww," Fionna groaned; and without checking herself for any injuries, she got up and ran.

Fionna finally caught a glimpse of Cake running up the hill, in the direction of the ruins of an old shut downed mill factory.

_"Ah man, I hate this hill..."_

As predicted, the hill slowed her down quite a bit. Fionna held a pout on her face as she struggled to get up.

_"Cake never goes here, what gives...?"_

Finally she made it up. She couldn't see Cake anymore, but it sounded like something was running around in that old building; Fionna used to love running around in that building as a little girl, until her mother caught her in one day, boy was her mother ticked...

Fionna ran up to the building and stopped in front of the door frame, she then slowly stepped and cautiously stepped inside; She didn't quite trust the building itself, who knows what could be lurking in there.

Fionna stopped as she saw an unusual light emanating from in a room, the room it came from was the main office of the building; She found this rather bizarre because the building had no running circuitry power for any lights.

_"Crud, is this place haunted now?" _Fionna's curiosity brought her over to the door frame of the room; She knew it probably wasn't a good idea but the suspense and mystery in the atmosphere was actually very appealing because nothing that exciting ever really happened in town and on top of that, Fionna was a very _adventuress_ type of gal. Wherever there was action, _**she was there**._

Fionna slowly and ever so cautiously peaked into the ominous lit room, and immediately, was taken aback by what she saw. _  
_

There in the middle of the floor was a huge hole.

Fionna squinted and realized it was like some sort of... window? noo wait! it was a portal!

_"Holy Guacamole! I can't believe this! I think I am defiantly dreaming now, but if I am dreaming, I don't want to wake up, this is like totally **awesome** dude!" _

Fionna's stunned expression turned into a grin. She then walked over toward the ground portal and leaned forward to get better look; the portal had an Aeriel overview of a meadow, or at least that is what Fionna thought, she couldn't entirely tell because it was night time and relatively dark.

_"hmmm... to go in or not to go in? hmmm, heck, I'm in!"_

Fionna stepped into the portal with little other thoughts; not something a parent would be proud of their children doing.

* * *

As Fionna went through the portal she felt many weird and unexplainable sensations almost like... diving in gelatin? But the feeling was quickly over and before Fionna could think, she was free falling through the sky.

_"Oh Shit! maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!"_

Now Fionna felt pretty regretful... maybe she should have grabbed a parasol, or better yet a parachute. Too late now, what a bummer._  
_

Fionna remembered how on survival shows people would talk about seeing their lives flashing before their very eyes, but Fionna didn't see hers flashing. Maybe it was supposed to flash after she splattered all over the ground.

_"Of all the ways I die, why can't I be eaten by a tyrannosaurs rex rather than going ker-splat all over the ground, damn it..."_

Fionna closed her eyes at the last few moments, hoping that she wouldn't feel anything when she landed.

Fionna did feel something though, something _grasping_ her...

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**_Actually had quite a bit of fun writing this... heh XD  
_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!  
_**


	2. Welcome to Aaa

Fionna opened her eyes, somehow, she was still alive, unless maybe she was a wondering ghost.

"Oh Baby are you ok!" Fionna looked up at the source of the voice, and there, was a giant feline face with blue eyes and black slit pupils. Fionna's eyes almost popped out of her head, this had to be the most surreal thing she had ever seen in her whole life. Fionna then briskly looked down and saw she was being held in two giant paws; Fionna just completely froze, unsure of what to say or do.

"Fionna! why did you follow me? you shouldn't be in this place it isn't safe for humans!" Fionna took another look at the cat's face and realized...

it was **_Cake._**

Fionna's jaw dropped, there was just nothing that could be explained here.

The giant cat put her down and then started... shrinking?

"whoa...Cake, is that r-really you...?" Fionna stammered weakly as her limbs gave way.

"Whoa girl!" Cake, who was standing on her two hind legs, lunged forward and caught Fionna, "yes! It's me, who eles do you think I'd be?; But that isn't important right now! You need to come to my tree house, I'll explain everything to you."

Cake got on all fours and bent down in front of Fionna, "Hop on!"

"W-what?" Fionna couldn't fathom what Cake was saying now; to ride on the back of cat was not something Fionna had ever imagined, not even in her wildest dreams. Oh Cripes, a cat would die if a human sat on them and tried to ride them like a horse.

"Hop on! It's safe!" the cat insisted.

Fionna reluctantly put herself and Cake's back and next thing she knew, The cat got bigger; this made Fionna grasp Cake's fur really tightly.

"Hold on tight baby!" before Fionna knew it, they were dashing across the plains.

* * *

"So this is a picture of your family...?" Fionna asked as she starred at a picture frame she was holding in her hands; the picture had a family of fours cats in it, including a couple in the back, two kittens up front, one of which was Cake herself.

"Oh yes! My parents and sister, Catarina".

Cake had explained a lot of things to Fionna on their way and in the tree house. Cake had explained that they had fallen into a different world, a magical one in contrast to earth; she had explained she came into Fionna's world through a warp portal just like the one they fell through but couldn't get back in, that was until tonight when she sensed a disturbance out in the old shaft and knew exactly what it was. However, Cake didn't intend to get Fionna trapped in this world, but she had became so excited and inventively made a huge mistake.

but nothing still really made any sense to Fionna... it was all to grotesque.

"So... are your parents or sister here?"

"ah, my parents past away a few years ago, as for my sister... I'm not really so sure where she went," Cake paused to think for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fionna felt kind of bad for asking that now.

"Ah nah! Don't be! I'm fine now girl," Cake smiled.

Fionna smiled and nodded, but then she begin to feel real sleepy. Fionna had been so caught up in the excitement that she didn't realize how tired she was.  
She yawned a little.

"Oh wow, you look tired girl, here! The guest bedroom is right here!" Cake ushered the girl to a bedroom; It was a nice cozy little room with a large window close by the bed overlooking some of the pastures.

"Here!" Cake pulled the covers up and gestured Fionna to get in, "I'll talk with you some more honey, but you need to rest."

Fionna plopped down, the bed was very comfortable much to her relief.

"Um, thank you Cake," Fionna smiled a little, and Cake returned the smile and walked over to another bed toward the other side of the room where she pulled the covers up and got in.

"Well goodnight baby."

"Night."

Before Fionna knew it, she started dozing off.

* * *

Fionna was not having a good night.

her mind was still in absolute diss ray about what had just happened the past hour. The anxious thoughts were making it a little bit harder to sleep then it should. She couldn't stop thinking about how: she would get home, all the possible dangers of this land, her mother worried sick about her and if she would even **_make it_** home at all.

_"No!No! stay positive! Cake through my world so there is a way out and I will find it!"_

It wasn't doing her much good though; boy, this was going to be a long night...

* * *

Fionna awake with the sun shining down on her; It was very bright and intense.

"Oooh..." Fionna stretched and groaned as she sat up. It didn't take her long to pick up a very familiar sent.

"Bacon?" her eyes lit up, she _loved_ bacon; She put bacon in almost everything she ate, even her pancakes or waffles. It was just soo decadent that nothing compared... unless it was chocolate.

Fionna picked herself up from the bed, but she didn't get far before she heard a almost cheerful animatronic like voice speaking to her.

"Good morning guest!" Fionna looked around, but she didn't see anybody noticeable.

"Um... morning, uh... where are you?"

"I'm down here silly!" Fionna peered down and there right in front of the door frame was a little gadget like thingy, smiling up at her rather pleasantly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! you're just... uh..." Fionna didn't want to offend the little gadgetry thing; it was was sooo cute.

"Small? yeah, I know," It paused for a few comments "Oh! I am BMO! Cake told me about Fionna."

Before she could continue the conversation with the little gadget, Cake stepped into the room.

"I thought I heard voicest in here; I figured you must be up so I thought I'd let you know I cooked Bacon pancakes, if that is fine wi-"  
before Cake could even finish Fionna rushed out of the room crying "ARE you serious! I love bacon pancakes!"

"...you" Cake quietly finished her sentence, she then grinned and picked back up, "Yeah! I make em all the time!"

As cake walked into the room fionna was scarfing down her breakfast.

"Ooooh, these are great Cake!"

"Why thank you! glad you like them sugar!"

Cake walked over to the table and had a seat, she then grabbed a fork and knife and started cutting hers. This made Fionna giggle.

"Whats so funny?" Cake paused from cutting her pancakes and gave Fionna a confused look.

"I just never ever thought I'd ever see you use a fork and knife... I dunno, it's kind of silly," Fionna couldn't help but grin, it wasn't something you'd see everyday with a cat.

"Well why not? I mean it's pretty appropriate to cut it up so I can dip it and eat little pieces."

Fionna still giggled; Cake shrugged and continued cutting her food. There was a few moments of silence between the two as they both ate their breakfast. Fionna then broke the silence.

"So, you said the place was called Aaa?"

"uh huh, there are a hole bunch regions though such as: Candy kingdom, Ice kingdom, fire kingdom, red rock pass, the great plains; which is where we are at; and many other places..." Cake paused for a moment and frowned "_A lot_ of dangerous places..."

"I sure hope the Candy kingdom isn't one of those dangerous places because it sure sounds good," Fionna gave cake a mischievous smile.

"Ohhh! no! Candy Kingdom isn't bad at all! in fact, probably one the safest places."

"haha! well that's good! What are some areas that aren't so safe?" Fionna still kept her smile. She was hoping Cake would say something about maybe a dungeon with a huge bad-ass dragon guarding some treasure. Heck! maybe a big morrow filled with zombies to kill! It all sounded good to Fionna actually. It made her forget about finding a way home; If anything, Fionna kind of didn't want to go home now...

"well..." Cakes had a nervous look on her face as her tail started to fizzle a bit; she defiantly wasn't too comfortable talking about it. But she continued, "The ice Kingdom, there is that crazy Ice queen chick who kidnaps princes, and she is _crazy"_

Fionna couldn't help but laugh, It made sense about Kings kidnapping princesses, but not queens kidnapping princes. Why couldn't the dudes defend themselves was she _that_ bad?_  
_

"Ohhh no no Fionna! Ice queen is very bad! She is powerful and has a tendency to freeze a lot of things and people!" Cake waved her paws as she spoke, she then stopped, but her tail got very puffy "then there is the forest... with all its monster and-and," Cake stammered and her tail spoofed even more and her eyes slits grew wide with fear,

"**vampires...**" Cake finished with clenched teeth, her fear was obvious, more like _terror_ than fear; Fionna couldn't blame Cake though, because she herself was horrified of vampires when she was a little girl. Fionna remembered locking her window _every_ night she went to bed so a vampire could not come in. If the window was not locked, Fionna would not sleep. On top of that, she had to have garlic in her bed with her in-case one did manage to sneak in; Luckily those days were over now, because as Fionna got older she didn't worry since she knew vampires were not real.

Of course, here was Cake telling her otherwise.

"wha...?"

"yes, honey, vampires! one of the most terrifying things in all of Aaa! They can even kill a ghost!" Cake was starting to dig her claws into the table; Fionna could have sworn Cake was going to have a spaz attack at any moment.

"Calm down Cake! it's alright!" Fionna waved hands up in front of herself gesturing for Cake to calm to down, but much to Fionna's dismay, Cake was still freaking out.

"Cake, why don't you tell her more about the Candy kingdom or maybe some of the lands of Aaa?" Fionna felt some relief as BMO came to the rescue; Nobody had noticed that BMO was sitting on a stool in the middle of a room the whole time.

"Right, right! now where we..." Cakes eyes went back to normal, but her tail was a bit slower returning back to normal. Then she continued "ah yes! watch out for the fire kingdom, don't go anywhere near it or you will burn!" Cakes eyes went big, but only for a moment.

There was a long pause.

"Well... there are many um... interesting places here Cake" Fionna broke the silence, but she didn't know what else to really say, she didn't want Cake to freak out again.

"Yeah, well, never a dull moment in this world hun," Cake smiled; she seemed to have calm down, that was good.

Cake didn't smile for very long though; before Fionna knew it Cake frowned a rather concerned and guilty look grew on her face.

"Oh hun... we still gotta get ya home... oh dear..."

"It's fine Cake! I really don't mind it!"

"No hun! this is not a good place for humans, its dangerous!"

Fionna paused for a bit, and then smiled sweetly.

"Could we take a look around before I leave? I really would like to see everything."

Cake's lips curled to the side; She looked very reluctant and indecisive.

"Please...?" Fionna's smile grew.

Cake sighed. The feline then spoke; her voice held much reluctance as she did.

"Okay... I suppose, but we are**_ not_** going into the Forrest!"

_"that's no fun, I guess I'll go sneak over there when Cake isn't watching me; but knowing my luck she hover over me like a helicopter..."_

"And make sure you stay where I can see you Fionna, that way if anything happens I can help."_  
_

Fionna nodded in response.

"alright," Cake got on down on all fours, "hop on!"

Fionna complied; a smile etched across her face. This was going to be fun, a **_whole lot of_**_** fun**"_


End file.
